


Lèche-vitrine

by CassieIngaben



Category: From Eroica with Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-14
Updated: 2009-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieIngaben/pseuds/CassieIngaben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another FlashSlash challenge, this one in the form of a drabble: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes or less. The words were: shoes and accessories; heart;  hide-and-seek; they had 20 minutes.  Word-prompting courtesy of Lyssa, who randomly took them out of the book she's reading (Twilight. Nobody is perfect).</p><p>"Lèche-vitrine" means "window-shopping" in French, but the literal translation is "window-licking"—which I think is wonderfully appropriate for Dorian.</p></blockquote>





	Lèche-vitrine

_Dammit, where was that idiot_? They had 20 minutes left, and Klaus hated playing hide-and-seek. On cue, Dorian appeared out of nowhere, smile shining in the false dawn.

 

“My heart, you should have seen it! Just round the corner, a Galliano shop—the most wonderful spread of shoes and accessories!”

 

Klaus sat on his impulse to do harm: the noise would attract attention. “You are saying that you stopped during a dangerous mission to, to… WINDOW-SHOP?”

 

Dorian’s face radiated innocence. “Why, wouldn’t you stop in front of an gun shop? Darling, you need to get out more, I tell you.”

 

_August 14, 2009_

**Author's Note:**

> Another FlashSlash challenge, this one in the form of a drabble: given 4 random words, complete a story containing them in 30 minutes or less. The words were: shoes and accessories; heart; hide-and-seek; they had 20 minutes. Word-prompting courtesy of Lyssa, who randomly took them out of the book she's reading (Twilight. Nobody is perfect).
> 
> "Lèche-vitrine" means "window-shopping" in French, but the literal translation is "window-licking"—which I think is wonderfully appropriate for Dorian.


End file.
